Nèmoun
The Nèmoun are people located on the western coast of Hokubu. The Nèmoun have learned to live in the harsh and snowy environments, and have become skilled Hunter Gatherer's. Not relying on technology as much, the Nèmoun have isolated themselves from other cultures and have become quite harsh to those not of their race. Culture Language Their written language is quite unique, consisting of a seventy two letter alphabet with two dialects to the language. The language itself when heard, sounds barbaric but is actually ingenious. The details behind the language are sketchy, as Nèmoun are forbidden to speak to outsiders and would die before revealing their cultural "tongue" to others. Those who have managed to hear the words of the Nèmoun have nicknamed the language "Sand Speak", ironically since they are native to a icy wasteland. Religion The religion of the Nèmoun is quite sketchy, but is known to center around a singing sea woman with several arms. The Nèmoun call her Fanm (literally Woman). During the earliest recorded moments in the Nèmoun's history, a sea woman arose from the coastline of their recently settled home. Unable to fend for themselves, this sea woman used what the Nèmoun call Entèdi (literally Forbidden) to herd many animals to the outskirts of the Nèmoun's settlement. Able to effectively hunt their creatures, they revered the woman who did so as a goddess. Erecting shrines in her name, her symbol would be drawn onto the back of every young warrior when he would become of age. The Nèmoun also believe in a deity of the Sun who summons the great light once every month. Due to the unique features in the air above their homeland, the sun only peers through once a month when wind from the coasts of the major countries blows through. The Sun is a cherished thing to them, even bowing to the lit lanterns as praise to the Sun. Society Lead by a Chief, the Chief is believed to be chosen by the Fanm. When the King dies, any babies born the next week after are lined up. Several toys are scattered along the floor; consisting of a yellow ball, a small wooden bat, a wooden penguin doll and a dulled spear head. The baby who chooses the yellow ball is then named as the next King of the Nèmoun. Besides this, the society is known to follow a caste system. *'Advisers': Direct associates to the Chief, he is allied with 4 Advisers skilled in the field of politics, war and leadership. Formerly heroes to the people, the Advisers are needed when decisions are passed. They act as the "equaling force" to the Nèmoun people. *'Priests': Nèmoun trained in the field of religion can one day ascend to the status of a priest. Abiding by a life of abstinence, the Priest must maintain a day of rest and the daily sermons of Entèdi. The Priest of the culture are normally given the highest respect, believed to b e higher than even the Chief. *'Warriors': The title of a Warrior is bestowed to all males who reach the age of 14. At said age, they are sent out into the cold and are told to bring back "the head of a snow leopard" which are seen as sacred to the people. Carrying the snow leopards head back to the tribe, it would later be affixed into the helmet they will use during their time as a warrior. When becoming a warrior, a tattoo of Entèdi is drawn onto their back. *'Gatherers': Despite the cold environment they live in, the Nèmoun have learned of several unique crops that grow in the harsh land. Grown in large amounts, the Nèmoun woman are taught to raise and pick the Ice Root which is similar to Ginger from under the dirt and snow of the fields. Normally a cave near the settlement is used to grow mushrooms in large scale, which are properly cooked for the hearty warriors to eat. ''This article is undergoing massive construction. Please forgive the author